


Pretty Girl

by PETITLAPIN120



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PETITLAPIN120/pseuds/PETITLAPIN120
Summary: Things do not go as expected and less if you have a luck like yours. But today was going to be the day. The day I would finally tell her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story on this page... I'm rather nervous XT  
> Well, I'll start:  
> Do you know what genderbender is? Well that's what I would call a gender change.  
> In this small world that I created the Invader Zim characters are still the same with the only difference that they are like the opposite sex.  
> It was a little idea that I commented with a friend once, but I left until last night, when inspiration struck me in the face and I had no choice but to follow the flow.  
> In this story Gretchen is our main character but here is a boy (Gregory) who seeks the attention of his beloved Dib (Drina) and of course without forgetting the participation of our beloved Zim (Zin). And many more characters =D (I will do my best to understand who each one is).  
> It's the first time I will do something like this and let me tell you that for this to happen I have to love the series a lot, and I love Invader Zim. So, well, enjoy the story.  
> Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. The story is mine.

He clung to the wash and turned the faucet on all he did, plunged his hands into the bowl full of water before deciding that it was better to dip his face, sank it and then breathe deeply letting the air into his lungs. And he looked at himself in the mirror.

_"I'm ready."_

–Today  is the day –he said, staring at his reflection, who gave him a determined look–I'll  speak to you today, yes.

He nodded and reflex gave it back.

–¡Gregory, you're going to be late for school! –they shouted behind the door.

At the call, he took off from his little motivational talk, grabbed the comb and tidied up his soaked hair. Almost desperately fast.

I toss the comb to the wash and I load the backpack I had brought to the bathroom.

–¡I-I'm coming, Mom!

Today was the day.

And I could not be late... again.

He dashed out of the house and ran the bus stop, looked at the clock on his wrist, quickened his pace, saw the yellow bus start moving around the corner. I almost cried when I ran to stop his departure.

 

–¡W-Wait! –scream calling the driver's attention– ¡please! ¡w-wait!

He was not an athletic kid and they remembered him a lot, he was one of the most unfortunate Physical education students they'd ever had in his life, or at least that had been shouted by the gym teacher.

But the thing was that he was running out of breath and therefore without the forces to follow the passage to the bus.

It was a miracle that he stopped just as he began to lose his strength.

–¡Let me remind you that I arrive at 7 o'clock! –shouted  the driver in a bad mood as she opened the car doors– ¡do not forget it next time!

He shrugged a little at his scream as he could hear the odious laughter of his schoolmates, the "popular," with whom he unfortunately had to share the bus.

–I-I'm sorry... –balanced looking down and feeling small–... not w-will happen again.

–I hope so, now sit down! –the driver grunted reluctantly, putting the bus back on track.

The sudden movement unbalanced him a little and took a few steps forward before he grabbed one of the seats and avoid falling from face. There was more giggling from the back of the bus.

He frowned.

He stood with all the dignity he could muster and sat down at the first free spot he found, ignored the giggles behind his seat and let his gaze fall out the window at his side to have something to do before arriving at school.

The morning had not started as well as he had anticipated.

–Ah, another tardy! –the driver complained when the car stopped again.

And I let two people into it.

–Ah, and I thought that would not go today after yesterday –a girl at the side of the seat said, looking over her shoulder at the newcomers with a face of disgust.

–¿Is not she ashamed? –her companion complained.

–She's crazy.

It was not a good word to describe a person, it was not really a good word to describe to anyone, but it was that word that forced him to tilt his head out of the backrest to the car aisle and admire the girl who had entered. The doors of the bus closed behind her.

The girl in front of the driver gave a series of excuses aloud and making exaggerated gestures, a whole set of dialects that I do not I listen when I was more entranced with the vision of his presence than his words.

She was tall, of good weight and soft short hair with a tuft protruding from her head. He wore a black gargoyle on a blue pole with a sad face as soon as he was wearing black shorts on gray panties and wearing dark combat boots.

But what struck him most were his amber eyes, which behind his glasses gave the girl a dark and fresh beauty.

Drina.

She felt herself sigh as the girl exhaled and turned to yell at everyone she did not understand. So lost was his amber eyes, as bright as the sun, that he did not notice that he had leaned too far from his seat.

And then he fell with a thud, drawing everyone's attention.

–Eh, is it okay? –someone asked from somewhere. I was not sure.

And he did not care.

After her stroke Drina was scolded by the driver who, ignoring that one of the passengers was hit in the face, I command her to sit down.

–Get out of my way.

I look up, aching and almost wistful. Before turning back from horror back to his seat as he met _Gooz_ 's threatening gaze.

Drina's little brother.

Who, even with his small height and fragile appearance, was the most frightening human being in the whole school, forcing no one to speak to him for fear of receiving one of his punishments.

Gooz looked him up and down and then as if he did not care about her mere existence, he took out his "Game Slave" and started to play while he resumed his way down the hall followed by his sister who had not stopped complaining about his misunderstanding and how They did not appreciate their attempts to save the Earth.

He froze so much from the sight of having nearly died that Drina had passed so close to him. He could not help but smile like a fool at the second.

He followed him with her gaze before the cart returned to walk and lose sight of them as they sat down, turned back to her seat, and sighed with resignation as the bus finally continued on its way to school.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to sit upright. Today she was not going to just resign herself to it again.

Even though he had not started with his right foot, Drina's presence had illuminated his gray and disheartening morning, gave him strength to continue what he had set out to do.

Because today was the day.

It was the day he would make her presence known. The day I finally invited her out.

And as soon as the bus stopped at Skool's doors, he would stop and follow her closely and stop her, and then he would ask: _"Would you like to go to the movies with me?"_

Simple, spontaneous and casual. Foolproof. Yes.

 _"I can do it, I can do it, I can do it,"_ he mentally brightened as the bus entered the school grounds, just as they rang the bell.

This was his moment, his great opportunity, the day that would change his life.

And yet... he could not do it.

He had worked out the plan in such a way that it must have been perfect, foolproof, but he had forgotten a little detail.

That he had never crossed words with her, that if they had seen a couple of times in the classroom and very rarely out of school, but they were not close. They did not even say hello.

And he began to think that if he suddenly came up with a question as crazy as that, she would look at him disgustedly turn her back and away from him for the rest of his life.

So when he stepped out of the car and as he approached Drina, these insecurities swirled like a whirlwind over his head, and before he could even reach her he ran away in the opposite direction. Avoiding their interaction.

All his self-confidence went down that morning.

And he did not regret it at any time, during class time, during recess, or during lunch. Time that of course his appetite had disappeared along with all trace of hope.

He was a coward and he knew it.

–I'll never be able to be with her –she lamented leaning her head on the table, around the girls ate looking at him with grief, which was very frequent in this place– it's over, I'm a rejected.

–Oh, come on, Gregory, do not give up! –Keefe encouraged her with one of her brilliant smiles and her endless positive attitude– I'm sure Drina will be very happy that you ask her, as her best friend can assure her, she will love it!

He lifted his gaze a little from his position and looked at the girl in front of him, it was hard to see her with rainbow colors glowing in her dress and highlighting her wavy red hair. His green eyes sparkled like a dynamite before it exploded. But his smile... was a disturbing thing.

Although, he had to admit that he was somewhat jealous that Keefe would always find the good side of things and never stop smiling even though no one around him did.

Keefe was strange and rejected by its way of being, but that was not new.

No one at this table was not rejected.

He buried his face again on the table with a moan.

–¿Do your bracket's bother you? –Keefe suddenly changed the subject at the sight of his depression, without getting rid of his smile began to look for something in his gaudy green bag– ¡do not worry!, I think I have dental floss somewhere.

He covered his face with his arms and complained even louder, it was already disappointing to have ruined his great opportunity with Drina, but it was more humiliating that his companions were concerned about his dental health.

Stupid teeth, because of him he could not be a normal boy.

¡He's just turned 13! ¡For the love of god! ¡Something of mercy!

–Hey, Keefe leaves that, you're embarrassing –interrupted Matilda, who had heard part of their conversation, Keefe at his side left his backpack– just look at it, it does not help.

–Oh, yes, ¡sorry Gregory! –Keefe staggered, just a little, and I know! I will bring something sweet! I announce his optimistic smile and before leaving the table in a hurry– I will bring pudding for everyone! Pudding, pudding, pudding!

Rio pelirooja between smiles before getting lost in the line of meals, with how long it was and how little time they had, it was very likely that they would not see her again until after school.

I lift my head and smile at Matilda in appreciation for taking Keefe away.

–T-Thanks –I giggle clumsily.

Matilda shrugged and returned to her turkey sandwich as if nothing. She was a sturdy, short-haired girl with a very normal appearance except for the deformity in one of her toes. One thing she knew because she had offered to show it to him.

But removing that, Matilda was a good person. When he did not speak of his feet clear.

I sigh to myself a little more relieved, but still less lively.

–Hey, Gregory –Matilda said again– it's none of my business, but how much trouble you have with Drina?

He sighed again. Oh, Matilda if you knew.

–I do not have a problem with her... well it's just… –he looked away as Drina and her brother sat down and shrugged sadly– I'm not good at talking to girls.

Matilda raised a skeptical eyebrow, even the girl at his side, the closeness of which people shouted. He could not bear to have a mysterious cough uncomfortable come from his lips.

And he immediately realized his mistake.

–¡It's not that you are not! ¡is is…! –he began nervously at Matilda's serious stare– ¡the influence she has on me is...! ¡Y-your eyes! –he cried, seeing himself entangled in his own words– ¡They distract me! I think they leave me... blind.

–Ah –replied Matilda, shrugging her shoulders and taking another bite of her bread, as if she did not mind the fact that she might have offended them– then the solution I think it would be, not see her in the eyes and ready, right?

He looked at her still reddened and humbled by everything he had just released, but within his heart something like a small outbreak of hope made him realize the realization of his words.

It was very true that he was distracted by his eyes. They were Drina's biggest draw, according him.

His beautiful amber eyes had been the cause of his insecurity from the start, of course there was the reason, he was so motivated with his idea of asking for an appointment but when he got the idea that he was going to see her in the eyes, he simply went to behind.

Then the key to its existed was to avoid eye contact with Drina, simpler, impossible!

He gave Matilda a smile so big that she could have competed with Keefe's, she almost felt like embracing her, had given her the key to her solution.

But he restrained himself, after all, he was not a girl.

He was motivated and with renewed confidence to try again, maybe now that he felt all this momentum, maybe his plan was still salvageable.

But as soon as he got up he heard a scream of rage through the cafeteria and everyone, including him, turned in the direction of the source of so much scandal.

–¡STUPID DRINA-THING! –I shout a chill and familiar voice that provokes more laughter than fear at the mere hearing of your voice– ¡YOU WILL PAY THEM FOR THIS! ¡WORM NASTY!

–¡NO HUMAN SUFFERS BY FEELING THE MEAT UNDER THE SKIN! –Drina remarked to everyone, turning a deaf ear to her company, making her more angry, before bending over and looking at her defiantly– ¿did not she? Tell me Zin, ¡¿is not it ?! ¡¿eh?!

Zin, a little green-skinned girl, devoid of nose, heavenly eyes boiling with rage, black hair tied in two pigtails, clad in a strange magneta dress. He looked at Drina like an insignificant creature, and with one of his gloved fingers pointed at his chest and smiled back.

–¡The fat of the flesh of the cow beasts causes an allergic reaction to my diseased skin! ¡dumb! –Zin chan feeling victorious before feigning a nuisance and becoming the victim– ¡Zin will tell his parents about the abuse of his disease! ¡There is no respect for Zin's delicate health!... Achu –she snapped, becoming ill.

Drina looked at her incredulously, not believing her an appendage, unfortunately the people around her frowned at her before returning to her lunch muttering nasty things about her.

–¡You lie!

He could only see with sad eyes as the girl in his eyes began a screaming fight that was quickly ignored by all around him, it seemed unfair that no one had had the decency to intervene or say something in his favor, was a spectacle of Every day but not even so it was still sad.

Zin had been a new student and from the moment she and Drina met they began with endless fights and arguments that seemed to have no end, he did not like Zin much, she was arrogant and very selfish since she entered Skool.

But it seemed unfair to him that even so Drina, being totally sincere and putting her feelings aside for her, attacked her that way as Zin being a new student who was adjusting to the parameters of her new school.

He was not Zin's side at all, but he did not approve of Drina's behavior as well. It seemed cruel to him, and he said it with awareness that Drina had also gone through that kind of cruelty.

That would be one of the things I would try to help him overcome once they were together, but for that, he would have to take the first step to make it happen.

So full of courage, not so his legs betrayed him beginning to tremble, he walked with clumsy but determined step as he stalks Zin's table.

This was the day and not even an argument between Drina and Zin would prevent what he had come to do.

This was the day. This was **his** day.

 _"I can do it,"_ he said to himself, infusing himself with encouragement as each step was closer to her, _"I can do it..."_

He could do this, he could approach Drina, the prettiest girl in the whole school... he could speak to her without looking into her eyes... and then he could... he...

–¡¿What do you want, boy with a metal mouth ?! –Zin yelled taking it out of his thoughts.

He blinked as if he had not noticed that he had interrupted the lawsuit between them, had been so caught up in his thoughts that he did not realize that he was already standing next to them, swallowed thick at the pained look of Drina.

Drina... her eyes... ¡he should not look!

–I… I... ugh... gah –he gasped as his tongue tangled with himself and threw himself to the bottom of his tight throat.

I was panicking.

–¡¿What stupid human?! ¡¿What do you want from Zin?! –Zin insisted with an increasingly impatient look and an attitude that only managed to make him more nervous.

And then it was there, when he felt that his legs would betray him again and he would flee, when he mentally reproached himself for paying too much attention to Drina's presence at his side, when he felt that he would die there drowned in the worst of humiliations.

It was there that I looked at Zin with eyes that overflowed with despair and in a state of panic I screamed the first thing that came to mind.

–¡You are very cute! ¡¿Do you want to go out with me?!

The silence in the cafeteria fell like a thud, even the sound of the spoons with which the cook served lunch stopped being heard, the noise seemed to have left the place as soon as those words came out of her mouth.

He began to tremble as he felt the disbelieving eyes of all, as if he were suddenly an exotic animal on display, suddenly had the need to open a hole in the ground and bury there head.

Drina next to him seemed to look at him as if he were not human.

I could not have said that, ¿could I?

This could not be real. This had to be a nightmare.

I could not have invited Zin to a date!

–Ah... –he stammered again, trying to say something to defend himself but he had no words.

He cursed in his heart his awkwardness for having no limits.

And when the situation could not be more embarrassing, Zin, who had been the most impressed of all present. He burst out laughing.

Then everyone in the cafeteria followed suit, even the cooks. With the exception of Drina, who still stared at him stupefied.

–Ha! –Zina pointed at Drina, claiming his attention from him back to her– ¡I told you no filthy boy resists the charms of the great Zin! –she laughed, raising his arms and shouting victory– ¡VICTORY FOR ZIN!

Suddenly he felt dizzy. I look closely at Zin's green, smiling face, his black locks tied madly, looking for some hint that he could not be serious.

Not finding him underneath the girl's entire ego with skin disease, he turned around, determined to return to his table and completely forget what had happened today. Perhaps after this he would never again approach Zin or Drina. But that no longer mattered.

I just wanted to get out of there.

–¡AND YOU SMALL SCORIA! –Zin shrieked, grabbing him from behind his shirt before he could part away- Zin accepts your invitation to that thing called"date” you're lucky the gorgeous Zin is giving a generous display of affection to a little thing like you –I turn it around and look at it with menace– Do not waste Zin's precious time or ¡I'll make your life endless torture!

-Ah... ah... ¿what? -he stammered as much as his undesirable closeness as his threat.

¿Had she... had she said _“yes_ ”?

¡¿What?!

_¡RIIIIIIIIIING!_

–¡The bell rang! -Zin exclaimed as if he did not want to- Zin will see you tomorrow at 6 p.m, ¡IT'S BETTER THAT YOU DO NOT LEAVE PLANTED TO ZIN!

He sank under her disturbing gaze and nodded, swallowing thick.

Zin smiled, satisfied with himself and kicked him out of his way, dried his tongue on Drina and walked away as if he owned the place on his return to class.

Then he rose and fled from the questioning look of Drina, her confused look and her horror written on her face. I did not have the courage to explain myself... I could not explain.

Oh God! ¡WAS GOING TO OUT WITH HIS WORST ENEMY! ¡ZIN NOTHING LESS!

He was a fool, a fool, a great, stupid fool.

If it had seemed to him that the hours had gone slow and painful in the morning, he now felt them as a countdown to was his sentence, because he honestly did not know how he would get out of it unharmed.

 _"My life is gone... by the pipe,"_ he lamented once the last bell rang and left the classroom _"is... is the worst day of my life"_.

Of all the foolishness she had ever done in her life, this had been the worst of them all.

Not only had she invited Zin, the strangest girl in school, but she had spoiled any chance she might have had with Drina in doing so. Surely she was thinking of not speaking to him again. Thinking about talking to him even was no longer feasible after what happened today... oh and what was missing for tomorrow to happen.

He opened his locker to pick up his notebooks, plunging into his moans, ready to resign himself to tomorrow, and what would never be possible after that. He was trying so hard not to break into tears right there that he was startled when someone behind him touched his shoulder.

–¡AH, KEEFE! –scream turning his head and closing his eyes with annoyance– I'm not in the mood...

–Uh, no –whispered a bemused voice in front of he– I'm not Keefe, I'm Drina.

Almost as if the world had frozen, he opened his eyes by inertia and bit his lip, a wave of blush popping his cheeks and crashed against his locker without wanting to back down by the impression.

Drina cocked her head, assessing his face without understanding his embarrassment. The thickest drink, being the visual object of those amber eyes, was more shocking than I ever imagined.

–¿You're good? –Drina asked, intrigued by his attitude.

He shook his head and straightened himself, wishing he'd straightened his hair, nodded in a hurry since he did not trust himself enough to speak to him without saying something foolish.

Drina made him nervous, but more importantly, Drina was there in front of him.

-Of... agreement -Drina smiled uncomfortably and he almost melted before her, Drina coughed to clear her throat and looked at him sternly- I've come to ask you a few questions.

He nodded again, agreeing to do whatever she wanted. Drina smiled again.

–It's about Zin –she said, adjusting her glasses before she began to speak– ¿What the fuck did you have in your head? ¿Do not you know that Zin is not human?

That tone of voice, his expression would be and almost angry, an expression that made his heart leap for joy.

He could not help but smile. He knew it was a mistake and the world could not be so wonderful, but he dared to think that perhaps his "concern" was due to a much less obvious and rather far-fetched motive. Maybe she was...

…she was jealous.

He was not aware of the silly grin he addressed to him at that moment.

–Zin would take every opportunity to tear your head off or take your organs off, ¡or even worse! –Drina continued insistently and looked at him earnestly as she did not receive any response from he– ¿Are you listening to me?

He nodded quickly, relieving Drina's mood a little, but the truth was that he had not heard anything else, he was so deep in thought. In his face, in his eyes He could not help it.

Drina was so beautiful that I could not pay attention to anything else.

He nodded again to something else he said, apparently the conversation was about Zin, but it was the only thing that had paid attention. It felt like a dream.

– ...so do not worry –Drina said with a confident smile– I will watch over her so that she will not do anything to you and discover if she is planning anything against the security of the Earth –to remind himself that he was there- uhm, what I'm trying to say is do not worry, leave it all to me.

With her at his side, who would worry about something?

He nodded again, Drina said something else and then hurried away, claiming he had much to prepare to keep Earth from falling into the clutches of Zin or something...

He pulled out his backpack and pressed it against him, feeling happier more happier than he had been this morning.

–She spoke to me –he murmured with the blush over her cheeks– she spoke to me –said with emotion.

The girl of her dreams, Drina Membrana, the incredible and confident student of Skool had spoked to him. I had noticed him!

Could not fit of joy.

Maybe this day had not been so bad... after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to clarify that this fic is not meant to be a long fic, at most it will have about 4 more chapters and that would be it. So I'll do my best to finish it soon.  
> So... ¿what did you think?  
> all right? Wrong, please tell me in the comments  
> ¡have a nice day!


End file.
